Skye: A Sherlock Fan fiction
by ArtemisPixie
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is dead. John Watson struggled to move on and now has a supportive Girlfriend named Mary. However, his adventures with the consulting Detective are far from over. A girl on the street reminds him of his old friend and she turns put to mean much more than he could imagine.


Johns pov:

I was walking,an innocent thing that people do on a daily basis, I wasn't deliberately looking to run into her. But I did. And I knew from the moment I saw her that it was no coincidence. Her resemblance of Sherlock was truly remarkable. Those eyes. Those cheek bones. That curious look.. That glossy black hair, though it was dip-dyed electric blue. She wore black high tops with a white tip, jeans, a grey/white/black shirt and an undone waistcoat. After staring at her with amazement for what was probably long enough to be called 'creepy', I noticed the expression she had,she didn't look overly happy to see a dorky stranger walk into her. Probably trying to avoid conversation she decided to roll her eyes and sigh, before she attempted to stear around Me.

Thankfully I had snapped out of my position early enough for her to be in hearing range. "Wait," I called,thinking what Sherlock would do in this position, "I need to talk to you.' Assuming my theory of her being related to Sherlock,I knew she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of wanting to know why I needed to talk to her,and why it was her specifically. She turned after but a moments hesitation and I couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

" Well.." She raised her eyebrows quickly and her head bowed slightly.

"Ummm..." I started,my smile soon drooped to a less triumphant expression, I hadn't considered that I need a reason to talk to her:

"Come with me." I hadn't realised how stupid I must have looked, it sounded better in my head. What was I thinking?! Asking a young teen to "come with me"! Her face screwed up as though she was talking to herself and attempting both her expressions at the same time. She looked taken back, almost impressed at my straight out there kind of approach. Her mouth opened "Okay then, I'd rather this than the M.A"

I had no idea what the 'M.A' was but thought I shouldn't ask,I didn't want to act interested, she could have gotten scared. I walked her back to '221B Baker Street' and she straightened the knocker when she saw it was slanted to the right. On the 15 minute route back,I learnt her name was Skye and she was 14 years old. She wasn't much of a talker.

As I went up the stairs Mrs Hudson popped her head around the door to say that she had made tea. Mrs Hudson stated at Skye for quite some time before saying "Bless my soul! Is she..?" But I stopped her with a quick hand gesture before she could go any further.

Inside the flat I saw Mycroft walking around. It hurt me to see him there, it brought back memoires I never wanted to think of again. When Mycroft looked up he opened his mouth to speak but soon closed it, he reminded me of a goldfish the way he did it. I turned over to make conversation with Skye but there was no one in the door way and I heard the front door shut.

Instantly I grabbed my jacket and sprinted after her. I was quick but she was incredibly quick. In under 10 minutes I had lost her. I slowly made my way back to the flat as I caught my breath back. When I arrived Mycroft had disappeared and Mrs Hudson had made tea for me.

Just what I needed.

About a week had passed since the incident and I was loosing all hope of ever seeing her again.

A knock came at the door and I sat there,pondering about who it could be. I opened the door to see Skye. I had no idea what to say,I racked my brain,she looked at me in a strange way and then chuckled to herself,as though she's could see my wiring and found it amusing I was android-like too her.

"Did you tell Mycr...she paused...M?"

"Tell him...?"

"That I wasn't supposed to be there"

I frowned at her, she clearly knew something I didn't.

'Do you mean Mycroft?" I waited for her to nod then I carried on "Because I have absolutely no idea what you mean."

"He was at this flat for business right?"

"No I..,.err...I don't think so,his brother used to live here."

"His brother?!"

"Mm"

"Is this a joke? No don't be stupid I would have known. But M's brother is dead?"

"For two years..."

"No no no. He died 10 years ago!"

"No definitely not. I didn't even know him then. Look Skye, we both know things the other doesn't and I think it would be best if you came inside and we talked over this and I can ask you want I wanted to last week. Whadya say?"

"Okay,but not a word to M. NOT. A. WORD."

"I wont" I said sternly. And I meant it.

Skye's pov:

"Okay...start from the beginning, and take your time." John said, he had a notebook and pencil out at the ready. He clearly was a man likely to forget things and liked to go over information for patterns, he would rub things out a lot and re-write them to get them stuck in his brain, he was more intelligent than most people on this planet, I'll give him that.

I didn't see why he had told me to take my time, it seemed rather odd,why would I need to "take my time"?

" Well, I don't know much about my past, but, M tells me that when I was 5, me, my sister, and my brother were kidnapped. We were taken to an island where we were in the process of being trained as assassins,but, MI6 found this place and we were taken to work for them because our skills were helpful to them. M goes all funny about me going to other peoples houses." I looked up and John was nodding slowly whilst his eyes were moving about the room, a common thing people seem to do when thinking. "You said you had 2 siblings, where are they now?" He asked.

"Ummm...dead." I answered.

"Oh Skye I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...death doesn't bother me much anymore."

He opened his mouth to take in what seems like a large amount of air before questioning me"Do you know much about your parents?"

"My dad doesn't know I exist and my mum is dead...sorta"

He smiled at this. I looked confused,do people normally find this sort of thing amusing?

"So your dad could be...ANYONE?" He said, looking exited.

"Mmm"

"You know why I stopped you on the street Skye?"

"Because you were bored?"

He chuckled and then shook his head "Because you reminded me of someone...a friend."

I watched the doctor carefully and didn't say a word, so John carried on "When I say: 'reminded me if someone', what I really mean is the spitting image. You look just like him...except the scar of course."

'Who?"

"A man called Sherlock Holmes. He used to live here...until..." He trailed off as his mind went back to the fall. He blinked forcefully and looked back up to Skye.

I hesitated..."Sher...Sherlock, HOLMES?"

John nodded slowly. "Skye, I think it's more than likely that Sherlock was...is...your father? But...he wasn't the sort of man who had close relationships. Do you know your mother's name?"

I wasn't really sure what to say to this. I was told my father was actually alive when I thought he wasn't and know he's dead anyway...? Ugh. "No, my mother chucked me in care without a second glance."

I said it so casually he looked almost relived he didn't have to be as sympathetic.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence and the Doctor's pencil lightly scratching the paper I decided to break that silence "So, just to be clear, you think that my dad who supposedly died 10 years ago, died 2 years ago?"

"I know how ridiculous it sounds but you remind me of him so much!" John claimed.

I managed a "hmmm" before getting up and wandering around the flat. "Why here?" I said, realising more information on the man.

"What do you mean"

"Well, you clearly don't live here so why would you have gone here in the first place?"

"I used to...We used to."

"Figures"

My phone rang and I gulped when I saw M was calling. I answered it unwillingly

"M?"

"Why were you at Baker St.? Your not to go round anyone's house without me. EVER."

"You were there... Technically"

"No cheek from you, oh and a word of warning: Stay away from Doctor Watson. He's a dangerous man who will lie about anything to get you on his side. You understand me? Skye?!"

"Loud and clear..." I signed

"Good, now, I need you in the lab. NOW."

He hung up and I attempted to deduce John for any signs he was lying. Why would he lie? Why would M lie? Why does anyone lie? "I have to go.." I apologised as I scrambled out the door and ran back home. I didn't wait for an answer

Skye's pov

I stared down at the piece of paper. I'd found it in my pocket after my second visit to Baker Street. It was John's phone number. Today was my day off from MI6 and I was free to do whatever I like (ish). So, I ate noodles and shouted at the TV for the whole day, with a break to walk Amy and Alfie (my dogs if it wasn't obvious enough). Another dull day.

It was 9 O clock, M should be home in under an hour. My phone rang, I checked the number, it was John... After a mini argument with my self I pressed 'ANSWER' and held it to my ear.

"Hello?'

"Skye, its me John"

"Duh...what's wrong?"

"Umm..." His voice was shaky and he sounded weak

"John? Are you hurt?"

"No, its Sherlock," my heart sped up "He's alive."

I sat up, I didn't really know what to say to this.

"He faked his death Skye, he did it to save me. I need to tell him about you, I won't know where to start, Skye?"

"Yeah..I umm...I suppose this means Mycroft knew this..."

"My god yes...I'm sorry Skye I didn't think.."

"Its fine, he told me he died years ago...to me he was already."

"Come over, you can meet your father Skye."

"Okay...I'll be there in 5."

Johns pov

I waited. An hour passed. Skye wasn't coming, why not? Was something wrong?

Sherlock needed to know, he couldn't wait for Skye any longer. I had to tell him. I hailed a taxi and prepared myself.

Mrs Hudson answered the door looking as cheery as ever, I was lead to my chair and offered tea. Sherlock was playing his violin. Thinking.

"Sherlock"

He stopped playing.

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something."

Mrs Hudson interrupted with what can only be described as a squeal of excitement when she placed the tea on the table.

"You...you have a daughter."

Mrs Hudson sighed a disapointed sigh as she left them to it.

"Are you sure?"

"Certain"

"Oh...okay" he continued to play

"That's it? You've got a daughter and even Mycroft knew this Sherlock!"

"John may I remind you this is highly unlikely as I have not had any kind of sexual intercourse in my life. Why are you convinced I have a child?!'

"Because you do Sherlock! I've met her twice! She even said she was coming today but she's not here and I'm worried about her."

"Well what do you suppose I do?"

"Sherlock..this is a case." He piped up at this "Fine." He mumbled reaching for his jacket. I raced after him.

Skye's pov

As I sprinted along the street searching for a taxi I pondered about my dad. Was he really still alive? Will he like me? Will he understand me? Is john lying...? A taxi pulled up and I requested for '221B Baker Street'. After 2 minutes I notices we were going the wrong way, the opposite way, to be specific. "Excuse me," I began "You're going the wrong way."

'Oh really? Silly me." I froze. I knew that voice. It belonged to the man who ran the island, the one where I was trained to assassinate. It was Moriarty. I snapped my mouth shut, refusing to speak. I wouldn't talk until I was away from him. Not once. This terrified me...he was dead.

The car slowed to a halt and I was blindfolded, then dragged into a building. I felt a serge of pain on the side of my head and yelped as my vision blurred. The world began to sway but I forced myself to stay conscious. Another serge, more forceful this time, yet still I remained awake, another- I felt my eyes close and my body collapsed. Darkness.

Sherlocks pov

Me and John made our way to Mycroft's house and I had plenty of questions to ask him. When we got there a tall skinny boy with black scruffy hair nearly down to his shoulders answered the door. "Urrrr..." He mumbled, rather unhelpfully, he had an uncanny American accent and looked like he didn't want to be there. He stared at us blankly "Where is Mycroft?" I asked.

"Not in."

I sighed and John talked to him

"Where's Skye?" He asked

The boy looked surprised at this and turned around to shout something "Tyrell!". An older boy appeared behind him. He didn't look overly happy. "Whadya want?"

"WHERE is Mycroft."

"Out."

"Where is Skye?"

"Angel! Get Skye!"

A small girl with red eyes and pale white hair looked confused "Skye's gone to someone's house... Doctor Watson I believe."

"No," John began "Because I'm Doctor Watson and she said she'd be there at least 2 hours ago! Where is she!?"

"I...I..I don't know!"

My phone rang and I whipped it out my pocket, it was...hold on...it was Moriarty! That was impossible. He was dead. I answered it

"Sherlock Holmes speaking"

"Hello Sherlock."

"Sherlock? Who is it? What's wrong?" John asked.

I was speechless..."How..." Was all I managed

"Oh no no no no no no no no NO. That's such a dull question Sherlock! Ask me something else."

"HOW?!"

"Because I. AM. KING!"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Oh ho ho! You're quick aren't you? She's alive if that's what you mean. But I should warn you...she won't stay that way. '

"Is this another one of your GAMES?!"

"Well...yes!"

"A game is when we both have an equal chance of winning- yes? So give me that chance."

"Oh go on! You're lucky you know... I'm in a good mood!...I'll give you 1 question.

"I won't fail."

"Whatever you say... What's your first question?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh. No rush! Take your time. You can even call me back if you like. You've got my number. Call me!" He sung cheerfully.

I hung up. "Who are you then?" I asked, turning to the 3 teenagers at the door.

"Survivors." Tyrell answered.

"Survivors of what?"

"Skye said that she was trained as an assassin and then MI6 took her." John said

"Took US" Tyrell corrected him.

"You're all assassins then?" John asked

They all nodded. I explained what Moriarty had said. "So what do we do?" John questioned.

I dialled his number.

"Hello Sherlock! Thought of a question to ask me?"

"Where...is she?"

"Ugh...typical...boring...but, a deals a deal. She is home."

He hung up.

"Well?" John asked.

"He said she was home..."

"I don't understand."

"No...nor do I."

At this point Mycroft walked in the door and he turned to face the 5 of us, arms crossed, serious faces. He sighed. "I was going to tell you Sher..."

"Save it. Where is her mother?"

"I don't know..."

"Lies!"

"I don't... Really."

"Then what do you know?!"

"I know who she is but I haven't the faintest idea where."

"WHO?"

"I believe she is referred to as 'The Woman'"

"What?!" I was appalled. I never had sex with her? EVER. I don't love her...I love-

"THE WOMAN?!" John began "THE BLOODY WOMEN! But she's dead!"

"Well..."

"Oh! Sher...Sherlock!"

"But I never had..."

"I know!" Mycroft began to explain "She used her Camera Phone to...Blackmail a surgeon into taking some of your sperm. You're a Virgin with a daughter."

"Any idea where she is?" I asked, not liking the fact I'd been used. By her.

"There are three possible places she may turn up but its hard to say because..."

"Actually no! Homeless network, much faster."

"She may not even be in Europe, let alone London Sherlock!"

My phone buzzed and I flicked through some pictures of her...she was so...mysterious. "Come on!" I sprinted out the door and all 5 followed. I stopped. "Just John...if you don't mind."

"We do." Said the quiet boy with long hair. I sighed. "Just you. And John." He nodded at this and I smirked.

"Sorry, where are we heading exactly?"

"Home"

Skye's pov

I had no idea what was happening, I'd been blindfolded about an hour ago and kicked in the side. Presumably the pain was a broken rib or something, plus my head hurt like hell. I could feel the layer of dry blood which covered a little less than half my face. Someone was coming... A women... 1.5 inch heels...size 7 1/2...My mother. She practically tore the blindfold off me and greeted me with a "Hello Skye" before slapping my right cheek. Wow, so much for happy family reunions eh?

I didn't see her after that, I got the feeling she wasn't overly happy to have me around. Moriarty offered me all kinds of luxuries...but...as I said, I just kept quiet, ignoring him completely. That's when his phone rang, he winked at me before announcing it was my dad and closing the door.

He whistled and a man came up to me, holding a knife, I lurched back, he grabbed my arm, the grip was so strong, so tight. After piercing into my skin it was dragged down to just above my wrist, but not close enough for me to die. Blood oozed out of the wound and the man ran his finger tips down it. He smeared something on the wall but I couldn't see it very well on the light. The letters I could see were: Y SO HAV E QUC R E TAI AT RAISKE STN. Wow. That's helpful.

I was blindfolded again and dragged back out the door. Where do they want to takr me now?!

Johns Pov

Sherlock hailed a taxi and gave the address"So," I began, turning to face the boy "What was your name?"

"Jasper"

"John...Watson"

"Yeah..I err, I figured."

"Yeah sorry, are you and Skye friends?"

He nodded "Since the training, s'where I met her."

"Why you?"

"Eh?"

"Why were you trained?"

"They just take people at random..."

"They? Who's they?"

"Just...people..."

I frowned but didn't question him any further. Maybe he was bring vague for a reason.

The Taxi slowed to a halt and we all got out. Sherlock went and knocked on the door, straightened out his coat and turned to beckon us closer. He looked surprisingly excited. The door clicked open and I felt myself stiffen. Jasper backed off a slightly. "Hello Mr Holmes" came a familiar voice. Miss Adler opened the door wide enough for us to walk in and we did just that. Her house was smaller than the last one but still just as classy. A Boarder Collie was sat happily in the corner of the hall and Irene caught my eye "Rory, he belonged to ummm..."

"Your daughter?" Sherlock suggested, her head whipped round and she looked astonished.

"Moriarty took her, said she was here."

"Well yes she was. About an hour ago. He left a clue if that's what your asking."

"Show me"

She made her way up the wooden staircase, he hand barely resting on the brass banister as she gracefully climbed them.

"Why didn't you help her?" Jasper piped up

"Not my problem."

"But she's your daughter?!"

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. Understandably. Besides, she didn't exactly seem frightened."

"That's because she's clever! She acts all confident, like she knows just what to do, how to do it, she acts like she isn't afraid of anything. But underneath she's...she's...not. And even her own mom can't see that?!"

She stopped and turned around, glaring at him and shouted "This way." I coughed a little and followed on.

We came to the room and Sherlock danced around, picking up the clues from thin air. I looked away from him and stared at the wall, I heard Jasper gulp. In blood was written:

In blood was written: SHOULD HAVE BEEN QUICKER. RIDE THE TRAIN AT RAILSTROKE STATION.

"I've...never heard of it?"

"It doesn't exist. Not in London anyway." Sherlock remarked.

"Natalie Charlesworth." Jasper piped in.

"Who?" Asked me and Sherlock.

He explained "She's an author, wrote detective stories, mysteries, she was inspired by Agatha Christie. In one of the stories, 'Crimson Railways', it is set in a fictional place, called Railstroke Station. But, that's as far as my knowledge goes."

I grinned at him and he nodded stiffly.

Irene blinked out of her daze, struggling to take her eyes off Sherlock, so she turned her voice to us instead: "There's a museum of Detective Stories, a few miles North of London. They built their own Railstroke Station."

Sherlock was already on his way out the house so I thanked Irene and followed him out with Jasper. Strangely, Jasper whistled on his way out and the collie (Rory) joined us as I chuckled. I caught Sherlock smirk quickly before looking all serious again. The taxi driver wasn't pleased to be carrying a dog but Jasper soon silenced him with a tip.

The drive was long and Sherlock became increasingly impatient. Jasper repeatedly stroked Roy and I started to text Mary, my girlfriend, that I couldn't make it to hers tonight.

During the ride I thought about what Jasper had said. How Skye acted in a confident way but didn't feel it, it's strange to say this but it sounded so much like Sherlock. His intelligence was certainly real but I think he's often more scared than he let's on.

"Something's troubling you." Sherlock informed me.

I nearly answered when I realised he was speaking to Jasper.

"Why would M hide Skye from you?"

Sherlock considered this a lot before saying "I'm not sure. Only, don't you think she would have seen me in the papers? Came across John's blog on the internet?"

"She's not interested in the papers, or the internet. None if us are really."

"Ah well...I suppose Mycroft Is to blame for that."

"Mmm."

The cab pulled up and Sherlock had already undone his seatbelt. We launched out and the museum was clearly shut but the gates were wide open. We proceeded with caution, the dog Roy investigated the new smells and tracks. Jasper followed him around patiently.

Sherlocks pov

I watched the dog eagerly, why wouldn't he work quicker?! It stopped in its tracks and turned around at us, we followed. A gun shot sounded and the dog stopped, afraid to make its next move. "Hurry, c'mon boy" Jasper encouraged him but he didn't sound that convinced that it was safe. My phone vibrated and i quickly swept it out of my pocket. It read "I'm getting impatient Sherlock. One bullet left."

"We need to go quicker!" I shouted angrily. "He's doing his best, if we rush him he'll do it wrong." Jasper answered and then the dog barked twice and ran north. Jasper ran after him, soon followed by me and John.

We reached a large shed-like building and there were five bullet holes in the door. Rory pushed it open with his nose. Inside was Moriaty, he held a pistol and there was a pool of fresh blood on the floor. Skye wasn't there. Rory kept his distance and stood close tome and John, who exchanged worried looks. Jasper remained out if sight and stood outside. "Hello boys! It's been an age!...Hasn't it? Now, you're probably wondering where Skye is. Well, you can have her," I was confused..."Here you go." He grinned and two large men with endless bullet types strapped to their belt dragged her in and let go. She was free.

"You look confused." Moriarty remarked. "Why go through all that just to give her back?!" John shouted and I waited for an answer. He chuckled and waved before leaving through the other door. The men followed leaving me and John confused. Skye ran after him and John tried to hold her back but she had obviously predicted this so managed to escape from his grasp. We followed and Moriarty stopped to see what she had to say. She said it so quietly we couldn't hear but Moriarty smiled and climbed in to a helicopter. Skye relaxed her posture and cursed quietly. Rory ran past us and greeted Skye for what must have been the firrsy time on a long while. She bent down and stroked him.

That's when I noticed her injuries, John must have to as he soon made his way over and insisted on examining her. She sighed and accepted. She had a broken rib, a cut in her head, and a large cut down her arm. John bandaged it with some cloth he found and we made our way back to Baker Street to care for her. She seemed very reluctant to do so.

I didn't speak to her. I wanted to, I just had no idea what to say, I've never had a daughter before. She barely acknowledged me, John was so good with her. How can he do that? John always knows the right things to say and do, he'd make a better parent than me. "Why does Skye have to exist?" I mumbled to myself after pausing from playing the violin. Shed be so much better off without me. "Why me?" I resumed playing but not for long as someone spoke "You tell me." I realised it was Skye. "I didn't mean it like that-it came out wrong."

"Don't worry," she assured me "You're not the first person to say that to me." She then grabbed a cookie from the plate Mrs Hudson had prepared, and trudged up the small flight of stairs to her temporary bedroom.

**The End?**


End file.
